


First Words

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Post-Episode 8, first word, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Solace after the storm
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232
Collections: Movies





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOO THAT EPISODE ANIRIGHT
> 
> IT IS NOW 5 IN THE MORNING BUT I HAD TO WRITE THIS BEFORE I COULD GO TO SLEEP
> 
> OK BYE

It wasn't long after they’d broken into hyperspace that Din had turned around to face the child once more, his heart still racing from the day’s events. Thoughts crowd his head as he tries his best to sort through them, going from his panic of believing he'd lost the kid, to the removal of his helmet, straight to the Armorer confirming what everyone but himself had already known. 

He is this child’s father. 

Or, the closest thing to one he has. 

Not that he could deny what the Armorer had said, or brush it off, or make it less than what it truly was. He was the kid’s father, unless they found more of his species. And he was his kid. This is the Way. 

The kid looked up at him, ears perked, the symbol of the Mandalorians in his mouth as he continued to chew on it. Din smiles beneath his mask despite himself, and reaches out, running one of his fingers along the top of the kid’s ear. The kid coos, and reaches up, grabbing hold of his finger and bringing it down to hug his hand to his tiny chest. 

“Looks like I'm all you got, you little womp rat,” he said, and the kid coos again. 

He then starts to sputter, making more noise than Din has ever heard from him. His ears droop in concentration, and the tiny hold on his finger suddenly grows tighter. “D…” the child mutters, and his eyes scrunch in his concentration. “Da….” 

Din’s heart stops, and he turns to fully face the kid, leaning forward to pay full attention. “Da…” the kid tried again, and then his ears lift, and he smiles up at Din as he finishes, “Dada!”

And just like that, all of Din’s concerns and worries are gone. Just like that, Din fully believes what the Armorer has said earlier. 

He gathers the small child into his arms, holding him close. 

“That's right, kid,” he mutters into one of the large ears. “I'm your dad.” 

And it felt right saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> GIB MORE IDEAS I MAY WTITE YOURS
> 
> BJT FOR NOW LETS CRY


End file.
